chunibyofandomcom-20200222-history
Satone Shichimiya
Satone Shichimiya (七宮 智音 Shichimiya Satone) is a fictional character in the Japanese light novel series and anime, Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! She is voiced by Juri Nagatsuma in the anime. Character Outline Satone was Yuuta Togashi's middle school classmate. Although she considered Yuuta to be her only true friend, she ended up transferring schools without saying goodbye during their second middle school year. She suffers from delusions and calls herself "Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII" (ソフィアリング・SP・サターン7世) and addresses Yuuta with the nickname "Yuusha" (勇者, lit. "Hero"). Satone is a character from the second light novel and appears in the final scene of the anime film and the second season of the television series. She was in love with Yuuta in middle school. Background Appearance and Personality Satone is shown to have blue/green eyes with pink long hair tied up in twin tails. She wears a pale red skirt along with a belt. The most unique part is her long dark blue scarf that goes down to her knees. She looks up to Yuuta and treats him like a hero, often calls him by his nickname "hero". She will often hug and get "too close" with Yuuta and causes Rikka to be jealous. She is childish and still treats Yuuta as her only friend. She does not attend the same school as Yuuta but often appears throughout the series. It can be noticed in episode seven, during her flashback, the heart was on her right cheek, but in the present, the heart is on her left cheek. Relationships *Yuuta Togashi - Satone is shown to have a crush on Yuuta in the past and throughout the series. They were fellow chuunibyous in the middle school and often touched noses as a sign of alliance. She had transferred schools much to Yuuta's surprise because he had heard nothing of it. After re-realizing her feelings for Yuuta, she decided to demolish those feelings to not hinder the relationship between Yuuta and Rikka. *Rikka Takanashi - Rikka initially viewed Satone as a threat to her contract with Yuuta. She gets jealous when Satone gets to close to Yuuta. Because of their chuunibyou personas, both Satone and Rikka would challenge each other to delusional duels, as seen when they first met. Eventually they became friends after Satone told Rikka of her feelings for Yuuta and how she got over it. Satone respects and supports the relationships of the couple, and had no intention to destroy the lover's contract between Yuuta and Rikka, even helping Rikka improve her relations with Yuuta. *Shinka Nibutani - Satone and Nibutani were friends in middle school, still remembering the days when she and Mori Summer performed rituals (to Nibutani's embarassment and dismay). Nibutani gave attention to Satone's relations with Yuuta and Rikka. Eventually, Nibutani confirmed her suspiscions when she learned that Satone had feelings for Yuuta, after she interrogated her in a manner similar as to how she interrogated Rikka. Nibutani was concerned about her, but Satone assured Nibutani not to worry for her and that she can fight her feelings. Category:Characters